


I See The Light

by chynnawrites



Series: Wedding [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's the big day!!





	

I looked around the dressing room as I stepped onto the pedestal in front of the mirror. The bottom of my dress flowed around my legs, making me smile as my sisters stood in front of me.

“You look so beautiful, Rin.” Julia signed before wiping away a tear. 

“He’s going to love this and the way you look in it.” Charlie smiled at me before putting the clip my mom wore in her wedding in my hair. I heard the door open behind me and looked back to see my mother leading my father and brothers into the room. My father saw me and started crying, his head going into his hands.

“Wow. You look absolutely stunning. Charlie, the dress is beautiful.” My brother, Jackson, signed to us, making us smile. I stepped down and hugged everyone before stopping in front of my dad. I moved his hands away from his face and brought his eyes to mine.

“Daddy?” I signed shakily before kissing the top of his head.

“You like an angel. My little angel. Sebastian’s angel too.” He smiled as he signed. “I love you, my beautiful daughter.” He kissed my forehead and took my mother by  
the hand.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel went over. I saw Chris’ head poke in and I smiled at him.

“It’s almost time.” He grinned through that bushy beard and I couldn’t help but smile. “Corinne, you look absolutely gorgeous.” I thanked him as everyone starting filing out as Charlie handed me my bouquet of edelweiss and baby’s breath. I sniffed the flowers and I immediately heard his voice, singing to me as we danced around our living room. I walked and hummed as I met my father at the front doors of the sanctuary. 

“I have never been happier to walk a daughter down the aisle.” He started signing and paused, his hands shaking. “When you told us you were dating an actor, I got worried he would be shallow and hurt you the way the others did. He couldn’t have put my mind more at ease. He’s perfect for you and you for him.” He finished and cupped my cheeks, bending down to kiss my forehead.

“Thank you, Daddy. That means the whole world to me.” I signed back, letting out a sigh of relief. Emery poked her head out the sanctuary doors and smiled wide at me.

“It’s time, Auntie Rin.” She told me and walked back through the doors. The ushers held the doors open as Emery went before Brady, scattering pink rose petals proudly. I hooked my arm into my father’s and we made our way in. 

We walked slowly, my heart racing as Sebastian finally came into my line of sight above all the heads of our friends and family. “I See the Light”, picked by Emery, played as I walked down the aisle, closing the gap between us. She told me I would know why she picked it and I finally understood what she meant. I could tell that when he looked at me and I looked at him, it was like our own fog had lifted and we were seeing a light like no other. I could see the monochromatic suit come into sight and tears filled his bright blue eyes as he saw me. Chris’ hand rested on his shoulder and Sebastian could do nothing by smile at me.

When we finally made it to the alter, the priest asked who would be giving me away. My co-worker and brother-in-law, Alex, signed for all the men, including my father when he said he would. My father kissed my forehead before I walked up the stairs and faced Sebastian, my legs shaky as I looked him over. His suit and his hair and his whole him was exactly what I hoped for on my wedding day.

“You look so beautiful, iubită.” He whispered through his tears, grabbing my hand gently.

“You look so handsome, my love.” I whispered back. All we could was stare at each other while the priest spoke. Alex signed for the priest and any males that spoke while my best friend waited on me to say my vows. The priest looked at me and smiled, letting me know it was time. I took a deep breath before I spoke, trying to calm myself.

“Sebastian, when I met you in 2011, I was so nervous that you would be shallow and egotistical. That couldn’t have been further from what I experienced in that little coffee shop that day. You put my mind at ease and I’ve never had a reason to regret taking the job. I remember when we ran into each other at the coffee shop in New York, we found out we only lived a few blocks from each other.” I took another deep breath and smiled shyly before speaking again.

“It seems no matter how hard either of us work, we always make time for each other. We comfort each other. We make each other laugh. We love each other in a way no one could ever love us. I’m so happy to be marrying my best friend. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. Forever.” I finished, my voice shaky as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I felt his strong hands cup my face and wipe away the tears as he pressed his forehead against mine.

“I love you too, printesă.” He whispered before pulling away. He cleared his throat and looked to the priest before looking back at me.  
“Corinne. How do I even put into words how much I love you? My heart, even after all this time, still skips a beat when you walk into a room. My heart races when you look at me with those big brown eyes. My palms still get sweaty when you come near me. I watch you work and I am completely mesmerized by your passion and grace. You make me a better man than I could have ever hoped of being. You are as strong as a rock and even more beautiful than the edelweiss you hold in your hands. I promise to love you through anything. I promise to be yours and only yours. I love you, draga mea, to the moon and back.” Sebastian choked out at the end, making me tear up even more. 

The priest asked Chris and Charlie if they had the rings. Sebastian turned to get mine from Chris and I handed Charlie my bouquet for his ring. My fingers shook as I took his hand in mine.

“Sebastian Stan, with this ring, I wed you. This ring will be a reminder that I am yours and you are mine. As I slide this ring, I promise you all my love.” I looked him right in the eyes as the ring hit the base of his finger.  
Sebastian smiled at me, his face full of love. He took my hand and looked down, seeing “te iubesc” painted on my ring finger nail. He smiled back up at me and fought back tears.

“Te iubesc.” He whispered and slid the ring halfway down my finger. “Corinne Katherine Winters, with this ring, I show the world how much I love you. With this ring, I pledge you my life, my love, and every part of myself I can give to you.” He slid the ring the rest of the way down my hand and kissed my hand before the priest looked at us, smiling.

“Do you, Corinne Katherine Winters, take Sebastian Stan to be your husband?” He asked giving a small smile as I beamed at Sebastian.

“I do.” I tried not to shout, but the excitement in me was bubbling.

“And do you, Sebastian Stan, take Corinne Katherine Winters to be your wife?” He looked to Sebastian, whose grin could outshine the brightest stars.

“You know I do.” He looked at me and winked. The priest finally said the words we’d been waiting to hear and almost immediately, Sebastian’s lips crashed on mine, making my face burn at his touch.

We turned to look at our family and friends as the priest stood behind us, presenting us as both of us stood bright red and beaming, Sebastian grabbed my hand as we walked back down the aisle, letting us stop. I kissed my father’s cheek as he kissed his mother’s. We walked to a small hallway as everyone filed out of the church, leaving us alone.

“Well hello, Mr. Stan.” I chuckled, my arms wrapping around his neck as I leaned against the cool stone wall.

“Hello, Mrs. Stan.” He crooned and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt chills course through my body as he spoke, pulling my body closer to his.

“Make sure you call me that tonight.” I nipped at his bottom lip and smiled playfully.

“Oh, you know I will. We both know who’s in charge here.” He chuckled as kissed me again. I saw Charlie and Chris out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

“Picture time, baby. We’ll have plenty of time for this later.” I whispered as I broke the kiss. We went to take pictures before going to the reception. We walked into my parents’ house, our family and friends grinning.

Sebastian pulled me close as the DJ started playing our first dance song. The backyard filled with the sound of violins as an instrumental version of “Something Good” played. As the song played, we began doing the dance from The Sound of Music. I watched our family and friends watched us, their faces in awe.

“Nothing comes from nothing.” He sang in my ear as he swayed me around the yard, our bodies pulled close together.

“I must have done something good.” I sang back, resting my head against my shoulder. “I love you.” I murmured as the song ended, looking up at him. His blue eyes glimmered as he stared at me.

“I love you too.” He kissed my forehead and grinned. My father came up behind us and tapped my shoulder.

“My daughter, finally a bride. Love and protect her, Sebastian, and you will always be a part of this family.” My father signed before walking back to my mother.

“And where exactly did you two learn that dance?” Charlie came up after my father and grinned.

“We spent months and months watching that part of the movie and practicing. We knew that had to be our first dance.” Sebastian blushed proudly as he told my sister.

“Well, you both did an excellent job!” She hugged us both and kissed my cheek. “I love you, sis. Congratulations.” She whispered in my ear.

“Love you too.” I squeaked and hugged Sebastian before we went back to the table. 

Time passed as people laughed, drank, sang, and danced. My heart raced as the sky began growing dark, indicating our time here was about to end. My body broke out into a cold sweat as I looked up at him and smiled.


End file.
